Born from darkness
by TheLittleRedVampire
Summary: it's a story about a girl named Nokwsi(star in cherokee), well her name is actually Kimberly but she changes her name after she is marked. okey my summary sucks just read the story please. this is my first fanfiction so pretty please be nice.


chapter 1

good morning

The sun shone in to my room. I didn't like the sun it's to bright and to warm. Sigh, I did not want to go to the school today, to be honest I felt kind of sick. I've felt like that for the last couple of days. Well well... " Kim! Wake up! it's school today!'' My big sister shouted. My real name is actually Kimberly but everyone calls me Kim and my sisters name is Cassandra, she have taken care of me and our little brother Maxwell since our mother was sent to a mental hospital about seven years ago when I was nine years old. We haven't seen her since then I hope I never see her again, she used to hit us whenever she was angry. Now I'm sixteen, my brother is nine and Cassandra is twentysix. And ever since our mother was taken away we lived a normal life, well as normal as we can, you never know when our mother will show up. The policeman had told us that our mother had escaped and was looking for us, thats why we have to move a lot, right now we lived in Tulsa. I slowly put on my cloths, my favorite pair of jeans and white shirt, I looked at myself in the mirror. What I saw was a short skinny girl with lots and lots of curly gold blond hair and green brown eyes that were unusually big with long thick eyelashes, a over all cute girl. I quickly brushed my thick mane of hair and put on some mascara. I slowly walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen. Cassandra sat at the table reading the newspaper."morning" I said in a yawn." Good morning little sister how you feelin'?" She said with a warm smile." I'm okay a little tired that's all." That was a lie, I felt like crap but I did not to stress her more than I already did." I'm hungry is there something to eat in the fridge?" I asked." Not much I have to go the store after work today." She said in a sigh. I walked over to the fridge to see if I could find anything to eat. Like Cassandra said it wasn't very much food left. I fixed two small sandwiches one for me and one for Maxwell before I went to wake him up. Maxwells room was very small but cozy, I walked over to his bed." Wakie wakie little bird." I said softly, he stirred in his sleep." Wake up the house is on fire!" I screamed." Ahh fire were!" He screamed." Hehe fooled you again here eat". I handed him the sandwich." Thanks but please stop waking me up like that it's scary." He said shewing on the sandwich "Maybe I'll stop one day, when you stop sleeping like a old man"." I do not sleep like a old man!" He practically screamed." Maybe not but you snore like one."I said laughing and leaving the room. Then I finally ate my sandwich, yum.  
It was forty five minutes until my first lesion begin so I went upstairs again to brush my teeth and pick up my backpack." Kim! Do you need ride to school!?" Cassandra shouted from downstairs." Yeah that would be nice! I'll be right there wait a second!" I ran downstairs and put on my shoes and rain jacket. Before leaving the house. Cassandra had already started the car and Maxwell sat in the backseat I quickly went to the other side of the car and sat down in the front seat." Thanks I didn't want to walk to the school today" I said." You're welcome". Cassandra answered.  
The rest of the drive we sat quiet. It wasn't very far to my school if you walked it took about twenty minutes. When we arrived at the school I sighed and left the car."thanks for the ride." I said quickly before running towards the school building." Hey! Kim wait! over here!" I looked back, my friend Daniella was running towards me waiving her hand." Hi good morning Danni." Danni was her nickname like Kim was mine." Morning! Are you ready for the history lesion?" Let's just say that Danni have a whole lot of energy and a positive attitude." Not really I haven't practiced on the big test we're going to have this morning". I sighed. " Oh don't worry it will be fine I promise". She said with a open smile." I trust you". Was all I said before entering the classroom.

The test wasn't hard at all ,seriously. Me and Daniella was talking nonstop on our way to the lockers when I saw him. He was tall had dark superman like hair, he was so very pale that you could easily see the tattoo on his forehead, he was also extremely beautiful like all vampires. He looked at me and said; _"Kimberly Wallenberg! Night has Chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the house of night_." He pointed at me with his index finger and a blinding pain hit my forehead and I passed out.

**okay what do you think about my first fanfic? bad, good? and sorry for my bad review. **


End file.
